Applications such as SMARTTHINGS® and WINK® display static user interfaces on electronic devices. A user manually assigns groups, shortcuts, and the like for display on the static user interfaces. For example, on a WINK® user interface, all lights are located on one page and are statically placed on a display screen of an electronic device. As consumers use their electronic devices to operate more automated devices and automation systems, display interface information increases and becomes less helpful to consumers through increased scrolling, more devices, more display clutter, and the like.